My loves
by MysticFantasy
Summary: After being blessed with the greatest thing to happen to her, Natasha exchanges words with a former flame. Steve/Natasha with hints of past Natasha/Clint.


**My loves**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Natasha smiled sleepily as she watched the scene before her. She was so tired after the hours of pain she'd endured but it had been worth it.

Months of waiting and preperation allowed her to savor the moment as she watched her husband hold their first born infant.

The small infant looked like a child's doll in the arms of Steve Rogers, making the scene look all the more precious. Wrapped in a baby blue blanket and wearing a matching beanie, the small infant slept soundly in his father's arms.

Only hours ago, James Rogers had been born to the two Avengers. Not managing a single voice of pain during hours of labor and delivery, Natasha had nearly gone into tears hearing her son's first cries and the first sight of him as the doctor held him high enough for her to see only a few moments before a nurse whisked him away.

An hour later, she got to hold her child for the first time and finally did allow a few crystal tears to fall from her eyes in happiness.

Steve had been the same as her as he gazed at his son's sleeping face. Now he held their child in his arms, singing soft words to him, and seeming oblivious to Natasha watching him.

"He's perfect." Steve said softly and looked up at Natasha with a smile.

"And he's all ours." Natasha mused and slowly sat up. "Let me hold him."

Steve slowly stood, not wanting to wake the baby, and carefully placed him in his mother's arms.

"I still can't believe it." she whispered. "We have a baby."

"I know." Steve agreed. "This was all I had ever wanted in life. To live out the dream I wanted and have a family one day. I've done both of those. I couldn't ask for more."

Natasha smiled at her husband before turning back to her child. She was still amazed at how beautiful their son is. How innocent he looked as he slept.

"Uh, I'm gonna go grab some coffee. Want anything to eat?" Steve asked.

"Can you just bring me back an apple?"

"Of course." Steve answered before placing a kiss on her forehead and then on their son's. He quietly left the room and when he was closing the door, Natasha looked over and lightly smiled at the man who'd been hiding behind it.

"Cap still needs to work on his excuses." Clint said with a weak smirk as he walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping infant in Natasha's arms. "Wow. Looks just like him."

"I bet he's going to be like Steve too." Natasha said.

"I wouldn't doubt it. The world could use another Captain America." Clint said. "So, were you yelling at Steve when you were in labor? We're you blaming him? Saying it was his fault?"

Natasha lightly chuckled.

"It crossed my mind but I didn't." Natasha answered then looked at Clint with a smile but a light of seriousness in her eyes. "Clint, there's something Steve and I want to ask you."

"What's that?" the archer asked.

"We...We want you to be James' godfather." she answered.

Clint looked surprised by what she said but let out a small smile.

"Really?" he asked. "I mean, you're sure about this? Why me?"

"Because we know that you'd give him the attention and love he'd need." Natasha answered. "Tony would spoil him rotten, we wouldn't know how long Bruce would be able to hold his temper with a growing child and Thor would try to get him to go to Asgard to be an Asgardian warrior. Steve and I know that they would each love and care for James but our son would need that kind of attention given to him properly. You're the one that Steve and I trust to raise our son if anything happened to us."

"Wow." Clint said with a smile. "Steve trusts me that much?"

"Of course he does." Natasha answered. "We both do."

"Of course I'll accept." Clint said exclaimed softly. "I'll be like an uncle to him but I'll treat him like my own."

"Want to hold him then?" Natasha offered.

"Yeah." Clint answered eagerly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Natasha carefully handed her only child to her best friend. Clint smiled as he now held the small bundle in his arms which made Natasha smile at the sight.

"Hey kid," Clint spoke softly. "Hey. I'm your Uncle Clint. I'm gonna teach you archery when you get older. Your daddy is going to hate me for it too. I'll show you how to be an awesome spy so you can sneak out when you're a teenager without your mommy and daddy knowing."

"You do and I will kill you." Natasha said with a grin.

"Don't listen to her. She's just being a mom." Clint said with a smirk.

He looked at the face of the child and couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. Two of his greatest friends had been blessed with this great treasure, yet he could not help but feel that he was the one who could have been this child's father.

"Clint,"

"If I hadn't been so stupid, this could have been my kid." Clint said as he placed his finger in the child's palm. The tiny fingers wrapped around his finger with surprising strength. "I'm really happy for you and Steve. I really am. I just...I feel like I passed up a great chance."

"Clint, there's always the question of what could have been between us." Natasha said. "But time changed us and we decided on different things along the way. Steve and I realized we had a lot more in common than we originally thought and now we have a child together. Believe me, he wonders if he should have looked the other way that day he decided to see if I was alright when we thought you were dead."

"He does?" Clint asked sound a little surprised.

"He thinks that you and I could have had this too." Natasha continued. "But he didn't want me to be alone during such a time. From then on, something just sparked between us. By the time we found out you were still alive, we had already said our vows. He asked me if I wanted out of our marriage in case you came back and I wanted to go back to you. But I told him that I love him now and I couldn't break his heart like that. Not after how well he helped me heal mine. Clint, I'll always love you. You know that right?"

Clint lightly smiled.

"I do." he said. "And like I said, I'm happy for the both of you. I just hope Steve doesn't mind that I'm going to spoil this kid _rotten_."

Natasha smiled.

"Can you imagine if you _had _asked Tony to be his godfather?" Clint asked with a smirk.

"Oh Lord." Natasha exclaimed through a chuckle.


End file.
